


The Delicate Art of Masochism

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Biting, Depression, Gen, Implied Unrequited Love, Introspection, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: He's hated himself for so long that he's actually learned to enjoy it.Strong Language & Trigger Warning.Originally posted on ff.net in July 2013





	The Delicate Art of Masochism

_You have Veniziano's eyes_ , he thinks languidly as he gazes into the mirror, glazed eyes scathing over his features.  _You have his eyes, his lips, his nose..._

Everything.

He hates himself in times like these.  _Or maybe all the time._  He hates himself and wants to fade, wants nothing but to disappear.

He loves the way it makes him feel.

_Masochist._

He loves to hate himself, and so hates him all the more for it.

_Ah!-_

A gasp breaks through, a sudden pain, and he glances down to see. Teeth marks stencil across his skin, but he doesn't remember making them. Tch, he's got to be more careful or someone's going to notice.  _These are going to bruise..._  A small smile ghosts his lips, until he catches himself in the mirror.

 _Veniziano's_  smile.

 _Romano's_  smile is depraved and cynical, but it's his brother's nonetheless. He scrubs it off acidulously and bites down again before he can remember to stop.

Sometimes he almost thinks he could be happy. Maybe he could learn, he thinks. Maybe...  _he_  could teach him?

Romano stiffens sharply. He sinks his teeth again, harder.

_Him._

_He_  would rather have his  _brother_.

And he'd be well to have him, and vice versa, the whole happy fucking lot of them.

Besides, he knows, he's fine this way. Fine. Happy, even.

_He makes himself sick._


End file.
